


Последнее желание

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Meta, Porn With Plot, Real people, To Boldly Flee, mention of infidelity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Критик хочет забрать с собой одно последнее воспоминание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее желание

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Last wish](http://dragoninadream.livejournal.com/3149.html) авторства dragoninadream.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

Когда Даг написал, что Критик покинет вымышленный мир и встретится со своим создателем, он даже подумать не мог, что это случится на самом деле. Это была всего лишь очередная история. Очередной сценарий.  
_«Этого не может быть!»_ — твердит логическая часть его разума. _«Критик — вымышленный персонаж!»_. Но его чувства говорят об обратном. Он выглядит настоящим. Даг отлично чувствует чужие руки, прижимающие его к дивану, ноги, оседлавшие его бёдра, вес тела Критика. Склоняет голову набок от волнения, когда вполне настоящие губы жадно касаются его шеи.  
Он месяцами планировал сцену, в которой происходит их встреча, но из всех возможных вариантов исхода этот ему в голову не приходил никогда.  
Как именно он оказался в этой ситуации? Последнее, что он помнит, — они разговаривали... потом Критик говорил с Ма-Ти через Сюжетную Дыру... и затем... затем... Все разумные мысли покинули его. У него кружится голова от возбуждения, переизбытка ощущений и желаний, о наличии которых у себя он и не подозревал.  
Он порой шутил о том, как его привлекают некоторые мужчины, но никогда не сомневался на самом деле в том, что он натурал...  
...по крайней мере, он привык так думать.  
Но когда Критик расстёгивает его рубашку и склоняется к его соскам, он уже сомневается в себе, а когда тот начинает ласкать его промежность, всё остальные мысли разом меркнут, уступив место лишь одному желанию.  
Критик прикусывает его за правый сосок, одновременно расстёгивая ему брюки. Он выгибается всем телом, чувствуя обжигающее дыхание Критика на коже.  
О боже. Всё происходит слишком быстро. У него кружится голова от волнения.  
Нет. Постойте.  
Нужно сконцентрироваться. Да, он хочет этого. Но Критику нужно сделать кое-что важное, прямо сейчас, его история ещё не закончилась.  
— Подожди... — с трудом выдыхает Даг. — Разве тебе... не нужно что-то ещё сделать? Вселенную там спасти?  
Вместо ответа Критик поднимает на него взгляд, затем подаётся вперёд и заставляет его замолчать, прижавшись к его губам в грубом поцелуе, от которого у Дага вновь всё плывёт перед глазами. Критик заставляет его приоткрыть рот, толкнувшись внутрь языком, изучая его — и Даг чувствует потребность ответить ему тем же, углубить поцелуй... но всё же, сконцентрировавшись усилием воли, отталкивает Критика. Пытается встать на ноги: он хочет видеть его лицом к лицу и получить ответ на свой вопрос. В конце концов, он Автор, и завершить историю — его работа.  
— ...вселенную? — выдавливает он из себя: у него почти не осталось воздуха после поцелуя.  
— Думаю, вселенная может, чёрт её дери, подождать пять минут! — В его голосе слышится досада и нетерпение. Но не только это. Даг смотрит ему в лицо и видит, что в его глазах мелькает грусть. И страх.  
Критик уже знает, что будет делать; он решил слиться с Дырой. Это поможет стабилизировать её, но что будет с ним, ему неизвестно. И есть немалая доля вероятности, что это его последние минуты жизни.  
И тогда Даг осознаёт, зачем он делает это, откуда этот внезапный приступ жажды.  
Возможно, он умрёт, принеся себя в жертву, возможно, нет, но даже если он выживет, то никогда уже не будет прежним. Как и Ма-Ти. Он не сможет просто так взять и вернуться к своей обычной жизни, вернуться домой, в свою вымышленную версию Чикаго; не сможет больше болтать, спорить, смеяться вместе со своими друзьями-обзорщиками; не сможет почувствовать тепло чужой кожи. Он жертвует всем, чтобы спасти этот мир. И сейчас он просто хочет в последний раз почувствовать, вспомнить, каково быть человеком. Это его последнее желание.  
Даг мягко вздыхает — на него вдруг наваливается вся тяжесть сложившейся ситуации. Он никогда не смог бы предположить, когда начинал своё веб-шоу, что всё закончится подобным образом.  
Теперь, когда внезапный порыв страсти оказался прерван, возмущение на лице Критика переходит в неуверенность. Явно смущённый пристальным взглядом Дага, он было отодвигается от своего автора, но тот останавливает его, протянув руку и коснувшись его лица. Критик замирает под его прикосновением.  
Рассматривать лицо Критика — самое завораживающее и странное занятие в мире. Он его точный двойник, практически зеркальное отражение, но в то же время чем-то неуловимо отличается от Дага. Даг не может точно сказать, в чём именно отличие, но он чувствует это. Критик особенный. Уникальный в своём роде.  
Теперь он сам по себе. Он уже не его персонаж. Он больше не жалкий лузер, которого Даг создал когда-то давно для смеха — конечно, он по-прежнему забавен, но теперь стал героем.  
Даг улыбается, с гордостью и обожанием. Критик удивлённо моргает, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но Даг подаётся к нему и целует прежде, чем он успевает это сделать.  
Критик — настоящий герой, думает Даг, и герои заслуживают исполнения своего последнего желания.  
Теперь он перехватывает инициативу на себя. Он быстро стягивает всё, что осталось от одежды Критика, и бросает на пол рядом со своей — ну, почти всё: когда он тянется к галстуку и кепке, Критик останавливает его, вцепившись в них защищающим жестом, словно большой эгоистичный ребёнок, который отказывается делиться игрушками. Даг смеётся. Герой или нет, Критик по-прежнему остаётся Критиком.  
Даг коварно улыбается — раз уж галстук остаётся, он найдёт ему достойное применение. Он берётся за него и притягивает Критика для поцелуя. Критик стонет, когда их языки наконец сталкиваются друг с другом, углубляет поцелуй. Его руки скользят вверх и вниз, стремясь дотронуться до каждого участка кожи. Наконец они замирают на бёдрах, обхватывают их, заставляя Дага развернуться. Тот подчиняется. Критик мягко давит руками на его голую спину, заставляя встать на четвереньки на диван. И двигается дальше, к его ягодицам.  
Даг прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда чувствует, что в него входит чужой палец.  
— Спорю, — слышит он насмешливый голос Критика, — о таком ты в своём сценарии не писал.  
Он усмехается, покраснев. Нет, такого там не было, это обычно работа для фикрайтеров.  
Войдя в него, Критик толкается вперёд бёдрами, осторожно поначалу, но Даг всё равно вынужден прикусить собственные костяшки, чтобы не застонать. Критик ускоряет движения, и боль переходит в удовольствие. Даг, тяжело дыша, утыкается лицом в кожаную обивку дивана.  
У него опять кружится голова. Но как бы ему не хотелось сосредоточиться сейчас исключительно на Критике, в голову упорно продолжают лезть и другие мысли: о том, что случится с Критиком, о Сюжетной Дыре и остальной истории, о том, как всё это странно и как вообще могло произойти; о том, что именно он сейчас делает, о кольце на его левой руке, которое он должен был снять перед тем, как всё началось — и надеется, что Робин не решит вернуться домой пораньше...  
Но затем Критик вбивается в него грубее, задевая простату, и он забывает обо всём. И снова. И снова. Получаемое удовольствие и их двигающиеся во всё более быстром ритме тела — всё, что теперь занимает его внимание в эти благословенные моменты.  
Дагу требуется не так много времени, чтобы дойти до пика, застонав в кожаную обивку, и вскоре он чувствует, что Критик тоже кончает внутри него. Они падают на диван вместе.  
Усталость, чувство удовлетворения и тепло чужого тела быстро навевают на Дага сонливость. Погружаясь в темноту, он успевает напоследок подумать о прижавшемся к его спине Критике и тёплом тяжёлом дыхании рядом с его ухом.

***

Даг не был уверен, что с ним случилось в тот день — странный сон, галлюцинация или что-то ещё. Когда он проснулся, Критика уже не было, и каких-либо следов Сюжетной Дыры тоже. Но было ли это реальностью или нет, он был уверен, что Критик исчез не навсегда, и надеялся — нет, знал — что однажды они вновь встретятся. 


End file.
